


Home-wrecker | Tokomaru & Sayatoko

by Himik0yumen0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fukawa Toko slowly gets less obsessed with Togami Byakuya, Lesbian Maizono Sayaka, Lesbian Naegi Komaru, Naegi Komaru is the ultimate spirit medium, lesbian Fukawa Toko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himik0yumen0/pseuds/Himik0yumen0
Summary: When new girl Komaru Naegi invites Toko Fukawa to a party that Friday after school, Fukawa does something very, very, out of character for her while intoxicated, leaving her and Sayaka Maizono’s relationship on the ropes.Updates when I feel like it
Relationships: Asahina Aoi / Celestia Ludenberg - Freeform, Celestia Ludenberg / Asahina Aoi - Freeform, Fukawa Toko / Maizono Sayaka, Genocider Syo / Naegi Komaru, Maizono Sayaka / Fukawa Toko, Naegi Komaru / Fukawa Toko, Naegi Komaru / Genocider Syo, Togami Byakuya / Kirigiri Kyoko / Naegi Makoto - Freeform, fukawa toko / naegi komaru
Kudos: 14





	1. 1 - New Girl

The new girl sat down at the other side of Fukawa. _“Hey.”_ She whispered to her. _“Huh? Wh-what?”_ Fukawa replied, confused. _“I’m Komaru. Naegi, Komaru Naegi. You?”_ She asked. _“T-Toko F-Fukawa.”_ She wrote something down in a notebook, looked over to the other side of her, at her girlfriend, Maizono, then said _“L-Look, c-can we d-do this later?”_

Naegi nodded and looked back at the teacher. After class, Fukawa told Maizono That she had to talk with someone and waited for Naegi. 

_“Fukawa! There you are, I just wanted ask, do you wanna come to my party? I’m throwing it to celebrate how I got into this school.”_ Naegi asked her, once she had found her. _“S-Sure. If M-Maizono is coming.”_ Stuttered Fukawa. _“Thank you! I’ll have to ask her.”_ Naegi skipped away.   
  


Fukawa sighed and followed. _“You don’t need to follow me! I can ask her myself.”_ Naegi said, smiling, when Fukawa caught up with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _”Oh! Hi, Fukawa!”_ Maizono said, once the two girls had caught up to her. _“I wanted to ask, do you wanna come to my party?”_ Naegi asked. _“Of course! I would love to!”_ Maizono replied, her hands pushed together in a prayer-like fashion.

  
_“Great! Thank you! It’s on Friday!”_


	2. 2 - Preparation

Fukawa opened the door to her car, and Maizono stepped in the passenger seat. _”Are we going to yours or mine?”_ Maizono asked. _“Y-Yours. Y-You have more th-things f-for a party.”_ Fukawa replied. 

Once the two had arrived, they entered and searched Maizono’s closet. _“You don’t have to be all fancy, it’s just a small party.”_ She said.   
_“‘Just a small party’?! Sayaka, y-you know I n-never get in-invited to this kind of thing!”_ Fukawa replied, searching more forcefully. 

_“I know, Toko, I know, it’s just that, you don’t know this girl. She could be, I don’t know, trying to take you away from me.”_ Maizono worried. _“Th-that’s why?”_ Fukawa stood up straight. Her girlfriend followed after. _“S-Sayaka, even if she w-was, she couldn’t ever take me away from you.”_

Maizono was stunned. Fukawa was never that. . . Well, _romantic._ They had been dating for almost a year, and Fukawa had never done something like that. Maizono blushed and immediately went back to searching the closet. 

_“Uh, Oh! You’d look really nice in this!”_ She said, holding up a magenta coloured dress, with a fluffy petticoat under the skirt. _“Uh,y-yeah. I-I’ll wear that.”_ Fukawa snatched the dress out of Maizono’s hands.   
  
_“Then what should I wear. . . Toko, you got any ideas?”_ Maizono asked. Fukawa was about to reply, when she felt a tingle in her nose. _Shit. Sorry Sayaka._ She thought.   
  
She sneezed.

Syo looked around. _“Kyahahahahaha~! Hello, Maizono~!”_ She said. Maizono smiled. _“Hey, Syo!”_ She replied. _“We’re just trying to figure out what I’m going to wear for a party we’re invited to. You’re all sorted, it’s just me. . .”_ She said.

Syo laughed and picked out a particulary low-cut dress and laughed. Maizono giggled and shook her head. _“I am not wearing that to a party!”_ She said, while laughing. _“Shame. . . You **would** look nice.” _Syo replied. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_”Makoto! Not there! THERE!”_ Naegi ordered her brother. _“Do you think I’d look nice in this? I have someone I wanna impress. Two people, actually.”_ She said. Her brother nodded and answered a call from his boyfriend, Togami. 

_Will they like this? No, I need to stop doing this. I met them yesterday. Love at first sight, I guess._ She sighed and sat down on a chair, reluctantly. 

_“There’s no way they’ll like me back. . . They’re together. And their not polyamerous as far as I know. . .”_ Naegi said to herself, upset about the effort she had put in for those two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post more than one chapters some days sooo-


	3. 3 - The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maizono and Fukawa drive to Naegi’s party

Fukawa squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she possibly could. She was beginning to regret accepting the party invite. Sure, she was never invited to parties, but maybe that was for the better. 

_Knock Knock._

The writer opened the door, cautiously. _“Toko! Hi!"_ Maizono said, grinning.  
 _“H-Hi, Sayaka. Why are y-you here?”_ Fukawa asked.   
_“I figured that you’d need some reasurement, so I came here! Also to give you a ride there, since you weren’t given Naegi’s address, I don’t believe.”_ Fukawa nodded and looked down at her hands. 

_“There’s t-twenty minutes until i-it starts, how long is the drive?”_ She asked, Maizono still at her doorstep. _“Thirty minutes. We should get going. You ready?”_ Maizono replied. Fukawa nodded and stepped out. 

She power walked as fast as she could to Maizono’s car, opened the door and sat in the passengers seat, followed by Maizono herself in the drivers seat. 

Around ten minutes in, Fukawa began to shake. Maizono saw this, out of the side of her eye. _“Hey, it’s going to be fine. I’m with you. We can leave whenever you would like, okay? We don’t even have to go, if you don’t want to.”_ She said. Fukawa shook her head in disagreement.   
  


The day before, she had promised herself that she would go to the party and stay for at least an hour. When Fukawa makes promises, she keeps them. Most of the time. 

_“Ten minutes left, Toko. You still sure you want to do this?”_ She let out a meek _“Y-Yes.”  
_

She counted down the minutes. Nine minutes. Eight minutes. Seven minutes. Six minutes. Five minutes. Four. Three. Two. 

One. 

Zero.   
  
Maizono parked her car near the Naegi’s house. 

They walked up to the door, hand-in-hand. Just before Maizono knocked on the door, Fukawa squeezed her hand as tight as she could. Maizono looked at her, with a look that asked _“Are you okay? You wanna go back home and cuddle?”,_ Fukawa shook her head. Maizono nodded and knocked on the door.   
  


_”Hey Maizono, Fukawa! Come in!”_


	4. 4 - The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukawa and Maizono attend Naegi’s party.

**TW: Underage Drinking**

Naegi greeted Maizono and Fukawa at the doorstep with a beaming smile. Maizono thanked her and led Fukawa inside the Naegi’s house. 

Almost everyone Fukawa knew was there, and were doing stupid stuff. Kuwata tried to hit on Togami, despite knowing that he was already in a relationship, Owari drunkenly tried to do headstands from on top of a chair, to name a few. She was handed a drink by Hagakure.

 _”Ah, Toko, I gotta go to the bathroom really bad. Do you mind if I leave you for a few_ minutes?” Maizono asked.   
_“N-No, I-I’ll be fine.”_ Fukawa replied. Maizono nodded and left her. Alone. 

She took a sip of the drink in her hand. She had never tried alchohol before; she had never really drank anything other than water. Though, when she tried it, she found it tasted rather nice. She was pleasantly surprised. 

Fukawa went to ask Hagakure where she could get more, before remembering something. If she drinks too much, she’ll get drunk, and maybe do something that she’ll regret. And she wasn’t able to drink legally. Eh, Syo killed people. What’s a little drink?

Fukawa picked up another cup and sat in the corner of my the room. After a few sips, she felt a tingle in her nose. _Now? Really? Jesus._ She sneezed. 

Syo picked up the cup and admired it. She immediately downed it in a second. _“Hm? Where’s my dearest girlfriend that I love so much?”_ She asked herself. She shrugged. Slowly, the amount of drinks increased and increased. She sneezed again. 

_“Herhh, I coulldddd reaaaally kissss mmmy girlfrriendd right noooww~!”_ Fukawa spotted Maizono - or who she thought was Maizono, and ran up to her. _“Oh, hey Fukawa-! Mnnf!”_ Fukawa had pushed her mouth against ‘Maizono’s. 


	5. 5

My breath picked up. _“No, it’s fine. It’s fine. It’s all-“_

_Knock Knock_

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, then suddenly got reminded that _she_ always used to do that when _she_ was nervous. I sobbed and stomped over to the door, upset. _“Hey, Maizono. Can I come in?”_ Ikusaba, my friend, asked. I nodded whilst still crying. 

_“I um. . . Brought stuff that I thought_ _you might want? I mean, I’ve seen people, when they get cheated on, in movies, they have these kind of things. . .”_ She said. I nodded and thanked her. 

We sat down at my couch, her rubbing my shoulder. It was clear she had never interacted with a newly cheated on person. At least she was trying. _“Oh, this seems like something she would do. . .”_ I said, sobbing. _“O-Oh, I-I’m sorry.”_ Ikusaba apologised and stopped. 

_“Are you. . . Okay?”_ She asked, not knowing what to do. I shook my head and rested my head on her thighs. She turned away, blushing, I think. I covered my face and sobbed again. Everything she did reminded me of _her._

Ikusaba tried to calm me by running her hand through my hair. I uncovered my face and smiled, still crying. 


	6. A/N

Hey everyone! First of all, I’m sorry for not posting in a while, I didn’t have much motivation to write, because of Christmas and stuff, there was a lot of people so I wasn’t kinda just tryna recover from that and I don’t really do good in situations like that. And, secondly, I’m kind of losing interest in this story, but i’ll still try to post! I’ll probably focus on my other one for now. So, for now, updates are just when I have motivation.   
Sorry, again.


End file.
